dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cammen's Lament
Ways to solve the quest On my playthrough, I was unable to convince either Gheyna or Cammen to make a move on the other, though apparently my character was absolutely terrible at Persuading. The only thing I was able to do was offer to bring back a Wolf Pelt... unfortunately, I didn't bother returning to camp with one, and thus lost the opportunity. I'll try again with my other character, but if somebody else could write up some of the solutions that'd be great. - Ancestralmask 19:34, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :*Persuade Cammen to woo Gheyna more forcefully :Ok, HOW is this accomplished? I can not, for the life of me, figure it out. --Crush. 08:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not. I looked through Cammen's entire Dialog file and it's nowhere to be found. I assume that this bullet point is leftover from when the page was first made. You can inquire about wooing him, and I suppose the original author thought his Persuasion was not good enough to have this alleged result. But Cammen has already tried very hard to woo her. I'll remove this from the list. -- MicManGuy (talk) 21:06, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Gheyna Fling FYI Gheyna can be seduced with some persuasion. This approach resulted in a decent approval boost from Wynne, oddly. After defiling Gheyna Cammen won't want to be with her, no matter what you say (you can still get the reward though). 07:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed that you can get both Gheyna (and +7 approval from Wynne!) and the book. After seducing Gheyna, go to Cammen and use the Persuade option ("She laughed in my face..."), then choose "Because you were ugly..." for the next line (very important- anything else and he'll run off crying, and no book for you. After clicking on "She sure did" (the only option), he'll throw a hissy fit. Oddly, neither character moves for this conversation, so you have to try to position yourself between the two so you can hear both sides. Once it's over, talk to him again and he'll give you the book. Make sure Wynne is in your party and Leilana isn't while all this is happening! :This is possible, though the Elves will not treat you well if you do it. Upon speaking with the new elder you will lose the ability to shop there. Jmjimmy 04:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I've decided to be a royal ass and seduce Gheyna, but I can't figure out how to do so. Would anyone who has managed to do so give a quick run-through on the conversation options needed? Every time I try, she either says, 'Tell Cammen I'm sorry', runs over to slap him in the face, or runs over to declare her undying love. How would I go about actually bedding her?Swk3000 20:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I don't remember the exact choices, but basically, tell Cammen you'll talk to Gheyna for him. Then tell her that Cammen hates her, and that she deserves someone better (like yourself). --Crush. 08:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I think I figured out the problem: Gheyna don't swing that way. I'm playing a female character, so I can bring up the option to sleep with Cammen, but not the one to sleep with Gheyna. I'm not 100% sure on this, though, so don't quote me on it.Swk3000 21:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I am also having this issue, female char cant get the option with Gheyna, shame :( Bug: complete the quest "Note that the quest resolves itself -- and thus bars the Player from gaining a reward -- if it is not completed before the Nature of the Beast quest is completed. There is currently a bug that makes the (resolved) quest stay in your quest log when completed Nature of the Beast, but make it impossible for you to talk to either Cammen or Gheyna. " :If you don't go with the option to persuade Gheyna to give Cammen a chance and you fail to persuade Cammen you should bring him a pelt or you don't persuade Gheyna to seduce her the quest cannot be completed. :If you have completed the Nature of the Beast the quest will not be completed. Hoping this can be patched.Hroafelme 12:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Bug? I talked to cammen and persuaded him to let me bring me a wolf pelt. I brought back a pelt but he wont talk to me (something to the effect he doesnt want to have anything to do with me) i then talked to ghenya and she says she wont marry him until he becomes a hunter, he still wont talk talk to me, and now varathorn wont trade with me either! i did NOT seduce ghenya, in fact i only agreed to bring ammen a pelt and immediatltly after that converstation refused to speak, i assumed that he would not talk until after i brought him a pelt, but now my quest log says i need to bring him a pelt, i have a backpack full of wolf and werewolf pelt and he wont speak, how can i resolve this quest? I'm experiencing the same problem dude. Lying Memories (talk) 22:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Same here! I just brought back 15 wolf pelts and he's all like "I have nothing more to say to you." This is after I told him I would bring a pelt back for him and he approved. I've managed to do this quest before, so what is it that would make him not like me this time around? I did slay the Grand Oak but I wouldn't think that would be the reason... I haven't stolen anything, I saved the halla, I talked to Sarel about Aneirin and didn't offend him (not that I remember anyway) - what have I done wrong? I want to resolve this quest before I slay the werewolves. Any ideas? EDIT: I managed to resolve the quest by persuading Gheyna to marry him, so if anyone else is having problems with this quest, up your persuasion skills and talk to Gheyna. I still was unable to give Cammen his pelt so now I have 15 pelts I won't ever use lol. Loz.neo (talk) 04:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) This statement can't be true "once you speak with Lanaya again after seducing Gheyna or Cammen, Varathorn will no longer trade with you." I have had female Wardens seduce Cammen many times, and never once had Varathorn stop trading with me so this statement can't be true. The only time I had him stop trading with me is when he was dead from when I sided with the Weres.--Diosprometheus (talk) 03:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I also recently had my Dalish elf Warden seduce Gheyna and was still able to continue to trade with Varathon. When I got the ironbark for him, I let him keep it instead of having him make me a bow or armor, both of which I seldom used in the past. No one in elf camp made any mention of this sweet seduction of this pretty elf so I will be doing it again in the future. How sweet it was to see her still in camp after the mission was finished saying how brave the warden was and how funny it was to hear her say she can't believe she did what she did. I bet she enjoyed her time with the warden more than she would have had with the cry baby Cammen. I did both of these seductions on XBox so again I challenge the truth of this statement. If you prove something is false it is false. I will be trying them on PC too as I enjoy playing both.--Diosprometheus (talk) 16:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll have to confirm that Varathorn stopped trading with me when I seduced Cammen with my Warden, playing on the PC, patch 1.04. SpeedBurner (talk) 04:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I just tried a few variations on bedding Gheyna (on PS3), and found a few different outcomes. Varathorn still traded with me regardless of what I did. If I chose dialogue options that made Cammen angry in the initial conversation (such as the one along the lines of "why don't you just go do it", which makes him stop talking to you so you have to restart the conversation), he will say he doesn't want to talk to you after you bed Gheyna, even if you agreed to help him. You can still tell him you slept with her, and he will run off without giving you the book, but in that situation, Lanaya will not lecture you. This quest is definitely a bit bugged. (talk) 05:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I seduced Gheyna and got the reward from Cammen by choosing the conversation options mentioned above. I then avoided talking to Lanaya until 'Nature of the Beast' was completed. This seemed to wipe the slate clean; Varathorn continued to trade with me, and nobody made any mention of the fact that I had interfered in Dalish affairs. I was even able to get the Wolf Killer bow from the 'Rare Ironbark' quest afterwards. ( (talk) 10:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC)) Dalish Approval I'm playing on the PC. I think there is some internal approval ratings shared among the Dalish, which can be easily reflected by the way Lanaya greets you She started with "Yes? Have you another question?" before I did any quest there, I would say it's neutral. Then I break the two up by telling Gheyna he hates her. After the lecture, Lanaya's greeting becomes "What is it now?" and the guy won't trade me any more (negative approval). Next I did the halla quest (calming it down), the greetings are back to neutral and I can trade again. If instead I start by bringing the two together, the greeting becomes "I am always glad to see you, my friend. Is there something else you needed?" (positive approval) So I think it should be ok to break them up as long as you help the other people in the camp. Could people who are unable to trade verify this? That might well be the case to this controvery. As I alway helped the Dalish with the exception of playing around with the Lament quest.Diosprometheus (talk) 14:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Playing on PS3 Patch 1.06. :Verified, even it is possible to sleep with Gheyna and don't fall into negative approval without doing any additional help to other elves. : I did the following after talking nice and directly with Cammen and saying him that I will help talking to Gheyna, without talking to him about helping with the pelt. (Male warrior warden, lvl 11, cunning 21, str 39, expert coercion). :*If you sleep with her without saying strong lies about Cammen (e.g. saying a lie but then retracting) and then confessing to Cammen that you slept with her he will leave without giving you the book but Layana won't talk to you about it and you can buy items from the vendor. :*If you sleep with her without strong lies and then telling Cammen that she laughed because he is ugly, he will give you the book and leave, Layana will face you but you still don't lose enough approval (Just tried with "tell me" and "it wasn't my fault" answers) and you can buy items (before or after talking to Layana). :* Just when I break them, sleeping with her or not, with strong lies (except the one about being ugly after sleeping with her) made my approval fall to negative, turning me unable to buy items from the vendor, before or after talking to Layana. :* If you speak with Gheyna and let some options available (for example giving her the reason) then speaking with her again to sleep with her (with something like she needs someone better like me) and then speaking with Cammen you will see an option for talking about the pelt problem and giving you your help, but you are unable to retrieve the pelt. :So in conclussion: :*As you said if you can buy or not items from the dalishan seems to be an overall approval thing, not based just in these specific quest decisions :* I lost enough approval only if I broke them with strong lies involved (except saying he is ugle). :* In my case talking to Layana or not didn't affect in anyway my approval, so avoiding could be useless. :* I couldn't deliver the pelt or fix the relation after sleeping with her, so that part of the article seems to be right. : -- (talk) 13:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) : Playing on PS3, Patch 1.06 (Human Noble): : I, too, made the attempt to bed Gheyna and still trade with Varathorn via a number of combinations. This time, I decided I would try to complete Cammen's Lament in this way immediately, doing nothing else after entering the camp. :* There was no combination that would allow me to complete Cammen's Lament by bedding Gheyna, resolving the dialogue with Cammen in ANY way, then speaking with Lanaya, and still retaining the option to trade with Varathorn. It did not matter how I responded to Mithra at the entry to the Camp, nor how I spoke to Zathrian during his introduction. :* Next, I decided to bed Gheyna, but not speak with Cammen afterwards. Instead, I completed the Elora's Halla quest (the "good" way, I did not try a completion of that quest where I convince Elora to kill the Halla). I did not speak to Lanaya after completing the Halla quest. :* After completing the Halla quest, I spoke to Cammen. I chose the option, "I spoke with Gheyna," followed by the option where I Persuaded Cammen to believe that Gheyna did not wish to bond with Cammen because he was ugly. I then immediately spoke with Cammen again to get the book reward and make him disappear. :* Then, I spoke with Lanaya. She was upset about what I did to Cammen and Gheyna, I chose the responses "Ask away," and "It wasn't my fault." :* Finally, I spoke with Lanaya again. She praised me for helping Elora with the Halla. :* I was able to barter with Varathorn. : So, in summary. :* If you want to bed Gheyna/Cammen to resolve their quest, but still be able to trade with Varathorn, just help Elora (perhaps some of the other elves will suffice, too). :* I agree that it seems like the Dalish have a clan-wide approval rating. :* Also, to note, one time I switched Leliana into my party after sleeping with Gheyna; even when I told Cammen to his face that I did so (with Leli in earshot), I did not lose the -3 approval with Leliana due to what should have been her finding out about my dalliance. Approval with various party members (Leli, Wynne, etc) only changes immediately on doing the deed. I was surprised I did not gain approval from Oghren for my behavior, though! (talk) 02:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Dalish clan attitude There is, indeed, an internal approval rating shared by the Dalish. I've added a section called Clan attitude to the Dalish Camp article, with specific details in the articles for the various quests that affect it. Note that the toolset mentions "Persuade levels" that vary in value between 2 and 6: I am not certain what these correspond to in the game. If someone could check and edit the articles accordingly, it would be appreciated. -Sophia (talk) 21:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC)